Beautiful Lies
by boucha
Summary: "Asuma sensei masuknya telat. Kan ada rapat guru, Nata." jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyalin PRnya. "Oh... pantas dia belum masuk ke kelas." ucap Hinata lirih. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan PRnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sempurna, siapapun pasti menyetujuinya. "Terpesona eh?" ucap Sasuke "Diam atau kucium kau Nata!" "E-eeehhh?"


Halooo hehehehe author kembali.

ehm, masang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Begini, pertama-tama maafin Gue karena udah menelantarkan my lovely fic MY OWN FATE (HWUAH HAUUH IIYYEEE GRAW HAUUK suara cemoohan reader pecinta MY OWN FATE).

Dan juga maafin author karena telah membunuh dan mengubur fic itu sehingga para readers tercinta tidak bisa lagi menikmatinya. Sungguh maaaffff sekali. Rated M itu terlalu MMMMMMM ekstra MMMMMM. 'Masang tampang mesum' :3

Author harap para readers bisa mengerti hiks." 'Masang tampang innocent' :Q eh blo'on maksudnya.

Oke, Tanpa banyak cup cup

enjoy it

SasuHinaGa Milik Author bukan Mbah Masashi.

Warning: AUTHOR UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA.

Silakan nikmati menu misstypo yang berserakan dimana-mana. Maklumin dong setelah setahun lebih author tidaak pernah menulis lagi...

* * *

**Beautiful Lies**

**=,=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok manis itu masih meringkuk di pojokan kelas, sibuk menyeka jejak-jejak air matanya. Isakkannya masih terdengar samar-samar. Perlahan dia berdiri dan memandang kearah jendela. "Udah sore hiks...hiks... A-aku harus pulang." ucapnya seraya bergegas mengambil tasnya yang teronggok begitu saja di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, bahunya menyandang tas ranselnya dengan lunglai. Helaian rambut indigonya menari-nari diterpa angin, sesekali air mata kembali meluncur di pipi chubbynya.

"Nata?" panggil seorang cowok ketika Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sontak Hinata menghentikan langkah mungilnya dan menoleh ke arah cowok tersebut. "S-sasu... Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke atau biasa dipanggil Sasuke, ketua kelasnya tengah bersandar pada pilar penyangga atap koridor.

"Kamu...habis nangis?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Eh...t-tidak! Aku..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan jejak-jejak air mata yang terlihat begitu kentara.

"Lebih baik kalian putus aja." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering banget nangis."

"Ini bu-bukan karena Naruto. " elak Hinata.

"Masih berusaha membohongiku heh? Kamu gugup jika berbohong. Ya sudahlah, itu urusanmu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kamu mau temenin aku, disini sebentar?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggenggam jemari Hinata, membimbingnya untuk duduk disebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hinata merasa tersengat listrik seketika. Selalu saja begini jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

"M-memangnya aku... aku bisa nolak, tanganku Sasuke-kun pegang erat begini!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada wanita manapun kecuali Hinata dan Oka-sannya.

"S-sasuke-kun sedang apa disini? Menunggu Shion-san?"

"Ya...gitulah. Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak terduga membuat jantung Hinata enggan berdetak seketika, rasa sakit itu menyerang begitu saja.

"Aku juga... b-belum pingin pu-pulang." ucap Hinata setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali tersenyum simpul. Jemarinya reflek membelai helaian rambut Hinata. "Jangan nangis. Ada aku. Kamu bisa cerita sama aku, kan?"

Pipi Hinata kontan merona diperlakukan seperti itu. '_Ah, sungguh beruntung kamu Shion. Disukai pria seperti Sasuke.' _dalam hati Hinata membatin.

.

.

.

"Ehm.." tuh pasti selalu saja ada pengganggu di detik-detik kayak gini di suasana-suasana romantis macam ini. Sasuke reflek menarik tangannya dari helaian rambut Hinata saat dilihatnya Shion tengah menatap dengan sinis ke arah mereka. Hati Hinata mencelos seketika.

"Masih satu jam lagi eskulku selesai. Kamu mau kan nunggu aku, sedikit lebih lama Sasuke-kun?" pinta Shion yang segera menempatkan diri diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja begini, Tuhan seperti enggan memberikan waktu barang sejenak saja bagi mereka berdua.

"Tadi kamu bilang jam empat, kamu bisa pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah...kamu kan tahu, sebentar lagi lomba. Jadi aku harus latihan lebih keras, biar aku bisa menang." Shion menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. "Kamu mau kan nungguin aku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya... Satu jam aja, ok?" Sasuke bergerak menyingkir dari Shion, mendorong Shion hingga tidak bersender lagi padanya. Sasuke merasa risih pada kelakuan Shion barusan.

"Ya. Satu jam. Lagian kan sekarang sudah ada Hinata-chan, jadi kamu ada temen ngobrol." ucap Shion. "Iya kan Hinata-chan, kamu pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku memintamu untuk menemani Sasuke-kunku sebentar saja, sampai aku selesai. Bukannya kalian tadi kelihatan akrab." Shion memberikan penekanan pada nama Sasuke dan menambahkan kata 'ku' sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

Hinata tahu, itu sebuah sindiran. Tetapi dia hanya bisa menggangguk saja, menyanggupi permintaan Shion.

.

.

.

"Tuh kan, Hinata-chan emang baik. Tunggu aku ya Sasuke-kun!" Shion beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, s-sebenarnya kalian pacaran atau tidak sih?" sepeninggal Shion, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya risau belakangan ini.

"Hhh... aku cuma menyatakan perasaan sukaku saja padanya. Bukan memintanya menjadi pacarku. Dia juga bersikap begitu pada semua cowok yang mendekatinya."

"Sasuke-kun, kamu...begitu,... menyukainya ya?" tanya Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kamu...terlihat begitu memperhatikannya." lanjutnya pelan.

"Hahahaha... Kamu benar-benar cemburu rupanya." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Ayo pulang." ucapnya lembut.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang, Nata."

"Terus..., Shion-san bagaimana?"

"Dia kan masih satu jam lagi baru bisa pulang. Lagian sekali-kali membuat dia menunggu sebentar bukan masalah besar, kan?"

.

.

.

Dan Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ka-kalau karena ini Sasuke-kun sampai ditolak Shion-san, akuu..aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab ya!" ujarnya dengan nada riang.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak memintanya menjadi pacarku, Nata. Lagian , aku sudah punya pacar!" Sasuke tersenyum bangga, Hinata terpesona melihatnya. Oh ayolah siapa sih yang tidak terpesona melihat senyum seorang Uchiha yang diklaim sebagai Uchiha tertampan? Hinata juga manusia.

"Eh, s-siapa?" Hinata jelas kaget, selama ini dia engga pernah liat Sasuke punya pacar atau pergi kencan sama cewek manapun.

"Kamu." sahut Sasuke enteng sambil kemudian menggenggam jemari Hinata, membimbingnya menuju parkiran motor di belakang gedung sekolah.

"E-eeh?" bola mata Hinata sontak membulat mendengarnya.

"Ja-jangan b-bercanda Sasuke-kun! Nanti aku kira serius gimana?" ucap Hinata, wajahnya bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, membuatnya susah bernafas. Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuatnya terkejut, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kini Sasuke tengah menggenggamnya.

"Ya memang serius."

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku p-patah hati. Sasuke-kun kan playboy!" seru Hinata, dia mencubit pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan keras, sementara Sasuke hanya tergelak melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Hinata tahu, Sasuke memang menyayanginya. Tapi sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Dan dia juga sadar, dia menyayangi Sasuke sebagai seorang adik pada kakaknya, tidak boleh... lebih.

.

.

.

Pagi ini lapangan sekolah begitu ramai, maklum ini adalah hari Senin jadwalnya upacara bendera. Yah salah satu yang masuk dalam kategori hal paling membosankan di sekolah. Mesti berdiri lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari yang membakar kulit. Ditambah lagi harus dengerin nasihat panjang dari Kepala Sekolah. Paling enak jadi siswi perempuan, tinggal pura-pura pingsan pasti digotong sama anak PMR, dibawa ke UKS terus bisa tidur deh. Sementara siswa laki-laki? Senin ini giliran kelas Hinata yang menjadi panitia upacara. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang menjadi pemimpin upacara. Hinata dengan posisi pastinya, paduan suara.

"Hin, Hinata-chan...sstt ssttt..." bisik cowok di belakangnya.

"A-apa sih. Hush!" usir Hinata yang merasa terganggu. Saat ini dia belum mau berbicara dengan Naruto, pacarnya.

"Kenapa sih! Jutek banget. Kamu marah sama aku?" tanya Naruto sambil mencolek bahu Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Tuh kan, kenapa sih? Aku salah apa sama kamu, Hinata-chan?"

"N-naruto-kun p-pikir saja sendiri." ucap Hinata sewot.

"Terserahlah!" bentak Naruto. Naruto merasa kesal lantaran Hinata beberapa hari ini bersikap ketus dan cuek padanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam emosinya. '_Jangan nangis Hinata jangan nangis_' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sabar Hinata-chan." ucap Ino seraya mengelus bahu Hinata.

"Aku lelah Ino-chan. D-dia selingkuh terus. Masih bisa ditolerir kalau sama cewek yang tidak aku kenal atau sama cewek yang cantik. Nah ini, dia selingkuh sama m-mantan pacarnya."

"Iya, aku juga tahu. Makanya lebih baik kamu putuskan saja dia, Hinata-chan. Dari pada kamu sakit hati terus."

Hinata menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku masih sayang sa-sama Naruto-kun, Ino-chan..."

"Huft..."

.

:(

.

Sebagai seorang sahabat Ino tahu betul Hinata tersiksa karena hubungannya dengan Naruto. Terus terang Ino tidak pernah mendukung hubungan mereka. Dia merasa Naruto tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hubungan itu kan Hinata yang menjalani, Ino tidak berhak ikut campur. Dia hanya bisa memberi saran dan menghibur Hinata.

"Ino-chan, kamu sudah garap PR fisika?" tanya Hinata saat Kepala Sekolah sedang memberikan ceramahnya.

"Sudah dong. Kenapa memang? Hinata-chan pasti belum garap kan?"

Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kebiasaan. Dasar!" Ino menggerutu, dia sebal dengan kebiasaan Hinata yang satu ini.

"Aku boleh nyontek ya Ino-chan. Semalam aku sudah coba garap ta-tapi... tapi tetep tidak bisa. Ter-terlalu susah!"

"Ti-dak!" Kali ini Ino menolak permintaan Hinata. Oke, dia tahu Hinata memang lemah dalam urusan hitung menghitung tapi sekali-kali bisakah tidak mengandalkan Ino? Dia kesal, karena biasanya teman-teman yang lain akan ikut mencontek PR nya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau lagi mengajari Ino-chan bahasa Inggris. Tidak akan membantu Ino-chan bikin essay buat besok." Ancaman Hinata berhasil, sambil cemberut Ino mengiyakan permintaan Hinata.

"Ino-chan mm-memang teman yang baik!" puji Hinata tulus.

"Kamu temen yang jahat, Hinata-chan!" balas Ino dengan sewot.

"Kita kan saling melengkapi Ino-chan. Simbiosis mutualisme. Kamu baik, aku jahat."

.

=,=

.

Tanpa terasa upacara telah selesai dan para siswapun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Beberapa diantaranya berlarian, termasuk Ino dan Hinata. Kedua siswi kelas tiga ini tidak mau terlambat di pelajaran Asuma sensei yang terkenal kegalakannya. Entah bagaimana caranya wakil kepala sekolah yang juga mengajar pelajaran kimia itu bisa selalu berada kelas tepat begitu upacara selesai. Padahal baik Ino maupun Hinata tidak pernah melihat Asuma sensei absen dari upacara bendera.

"Ino-chan, mana PR fisikamu?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Nih. Aku mau ke mejanya Sai-kun dulu ya hehehehe mumpung Asuma sensei belum datang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Ino segera melesat pergi setelah meletakkan buku PRnya di meja mereka.

Hinata di buat bengong oleh sikap Ino. Sepertinya baru seminggu yang lalu Ino nangis karena patah hati. Saat Kakashi senpai, kakak kelas yang Ino sukai semenjak tahun pertama mereka menginjak sekolah ini pacaran sama Konan. Tapi baguslah, setidaknya Ino sudah move on. Hanya saja, kenapa harus Sai? Dia kan playboy.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas saat Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. "Sudah bisa tersenyum heh?" sindir Sasuke padanya. "Y-ya, masa mau nangis terus." Hinata pura-pura sibuk mengambil buku PR fisikanya, mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke. Menyadari Hinata bermaksud mengacuhkannya, Sasuke melangkah pergi menuju bangkunya yang hanya berjarak satu meja di depan meja Hinata. Hinata menarik nafas lega saat melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Krieeet..." suara decitan kursi di sampingnya yang diseret oleh seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?"

"Kamu lagi mencontek PR Fisikanya Ino kan? Aku juga belum garap. Ikutan nyontek ya." Dan tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke mulai menyalin PR Fisika Ino. Wow, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencontek?

Sepasang mata menatap tidak suka pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

_'Tring'_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Hinata. Dengan kesal Hinata meraihnya, dia tahu ini pasti dari Naruto.

From : Naru-kunlovely

To : Me

_Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa sih? Aku salah apa?_

_Aku minta maaf kalo aku punya salah._

_'Pakai nanya lagi salah apa_.' Hinata bergidik melihat nama kontak yang ada di layar ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah, mengganti nama kontak tersebut menjadi NARTO, dengan huruf besar dan membuang huruf 'U'nya.

"Begini lebih baik." ujarnya.

Hinata menon-aktikan ponsel tersebut kemudian kembali menyalin PRnya. "Si Narto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan Sasuke-kun!" sahut Hinata dengan ketus.

"Kalo bukan urusanku tapi aku mau tau emangnya ngga boleh?"

Hinata mencubit Sasuke gemas "B-bisakah Sasuke-kun diam sampai aku selesai nyonteknya. Nanti..nanti Asuma sensei keburu datang Sasuke-kun!"

"Asuma sensei masuknya telat. Kan ada rapat guru, Nata." jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyalin PRnya.

"Oh... pantas dia belum masuk ke kelas." ucap Hinata lirih. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan PRnya. Matanya menelurusi setiap inci wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sempurna, siapapun pasti menyetujuinya.

"Terpesona eh?" ucap Sasuke sambil balas menatap Hinata membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"Apa aku sebegitu gantengnya?" "PLAK" Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan buku Fisika Ino. "Sasuke-kun narsis!" Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap penuh kebencian pada keakraban pacarnya dengan Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan benar apa yang selama ini digosipkan oleh teman-temannya bahwa Hinata sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke.

Dia menatap layar ponselnya, berharap ada balasan sms dari Hinata.

Tetapi sepertinya itu cuma harapan kosong.

Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, Naruto membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan laptop miliknya.

Bermain game sebentar bukan masalah kan? Lagipula sepertinya Asuma sensei tidak akan mengajar hari ini. Naruto cukup tahu bahwa rapat kali ini pasti akan berlangsung lama sebab rapat kali ini membahas persiapan ujian untuk kelas tiga.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ternyata para guru masih rapat sehingga sampai istirahatpun tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk bercanda dengan Sasukef, Kiba, Shino dan Suigetsu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "A-ano aku permisi ke kantin dulu ya." ujar Hinata kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di samping Sai, mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Sas, kita ke kantin juga yuk." ajak Suigetsu sambil memegangi perutnya. "Laper nih!"

"Kamu aja sama Kiba dan Shino. Aku ngga ke kantin." Sasuke membuka buku Fisikanya, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah fisika. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi para guru sudah selesai rapat, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk belajar sedikit. Mengingat kemarin Anko sensei telah menyelesaikan satu bab, jadi besar kemungkinan hari ini beliau akan mengadakan ulangan. Jika rapat telah selesai tentunya. Suigetsu yang melihat itupun segera melenggang bersama Kiba dan Shino menuju pintu.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore. Pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir, namun kebanyakan siswa kelas tiga masih belum beranjak dari kelas mereka. Termasuk kelas Hinata. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai kelas tambahan yang akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Hinata-chan..." teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, mencoba menyapa Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Ino yang sedang duduk di sebelah Hinata segera menyingkir, memberikan ruang bagi mereka berdua untuk bicara.

"Apa?" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Makan bareng yuk. Aku bawa udang goreng tepung, tapi aku ngga bawa nasi." Naruto tahu betul kelemahan Hinata, segala jenis seafood, es krim dan satu lagi cukup Naruto yang tahu. Hinata melirik kotak bekal yang baru saja di letakan Naruto di meja Ino. Ingin rasanya dirinya menyambar kotak bekal milik Naruto kemudian menghabiskan isinya. Apa mau dikata, kan dia sedang marah pada Naruto, dan gengsi.

"Hinata-chan, aku minta nasimu ya." pinta Naruto saat Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Hn..."

Merekapun makan dalam diam. Tak jarang Naruto menyuapi Hinata dengan udang goreng tepung miliknya. Meskipun malu dan masih marah, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menahan godaan udang goreng tepung apalagi yang di oles wasabi di ujungnya.

.

.

.

"BRAAKK" Kiba tiba-tiba datang dan melemparkan buku matematika setebal 5 centi pada mejanya dengan keras, membuat Hinata dan Naruto kaget dibuatnya.

"Kenapa Kiba? Kok banting-banting gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Pingin aja. Kenapa? Tidak terima?" balas Kiba sengit. Melihat Kiba yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, Hinata berbisik pada Naruto untuk tidak memperdulikan Kiba, Narutopun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meladeni Kiba. Selama ini Kiba memang tidak pernah ramah padanya. Tunggu, dulu saat mereka masih kelas satu, mereka cukup akrab. Jika dipikir-pikir, sikap Kiba berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat sejak Hinata menjadi pacarnya. Mungkinkah Kiba... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin Kiba menyukai Hinata-channya kan?

.

.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Nanti aku anter kamu pulang ya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Tidak usah." Hinata menjawab dengan ketus.

Kali ini Naruto tidak mau mengalah, "Nanti aku beliin Hinata-chan es krim, ya ya yah?"

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto kali ini dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Bisa-bisanya cowok di hadapannya ini bersikap biasa saja setelah banyak kesalahan yang dia lakuin.

"Narto-kun pikir semua ini dan es krim bisa membuat aku maafin Narto-kun begitu saja heh?" seakan lupa pada kegagapannya, Hinata kali ini lancar dalam berbicara. dan uuppss kali ini dia kelepasan memanggil Naruto dengan Narto.

"Memangnya aku salah apa sih Hinata-chan? Dan lagi kenapa kamu memanggilku Narto, Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Apa sih Hinata-chan? Aku bener-bener tidak mengerti."

"Minggu lalu Narto-kun bilang Narto-kun mau pergi ke rumah Chiyo-baasan. Tapi ternyata Narto-kun malah pergi ke pantai sama Sakura-san kan!"

'Glek' Naruto menelan ludahnya "Apa sih. Aku sama dia cuma temenan, Hinata-chan." elaknya.

"Aha? Terus apa Narto-kun bisa jelaskan, sedang apa kemarin Narto-kun di alun-alun kota, malam-malam berduan dan ciuman sama Shion-san! Mantanmu itu!" ucap Hinata penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Itu aku..., Hinata-chan hey kamu mau kemana?" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kasar saat Hinata berdiri dari duduknya kemudian hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. "Lepasin!" Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kamu dengerin penjelasan aku dulu, Hinata-chan! Dan berhenti memanggilku Narto. Itu tidak lucu."

"A-apa lagi yang perlu...perlu dijelasin. Semuanya sudah jelas Naruto-kun. Kita putus!" Naruto menarik Hinata ke arahnya dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba Kiba menarik Hinata dan meninju bahu Naruto dengan keras hingga dia terhempas ke lantai. "Jangan kasar sama Hinata-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangguk, tangan kirinya menutupi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Naruto.

"Lebih baik kamu pergi Naruto. Kamu liat sendiri kan, Hinata sudah tidak mau bersamamu lagi."

"Kamu jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku sama Hinata-chan!" Naruto berdiri kemudian menghantamkan tangannya yang mengepal pada perut Kiba. Hinata menjerit melihatnya, jeritannya membuat teman-teman mereka datang dan berkerumun. Namun bukannya memisahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang kini saling baku hantam, mereka malah menyemangati keduanya.

.

.

Hinata histeris, "Berhenti! K-kumohon berhenti!" teriakannya tak digubris oleh Naruto yang tengah melayangkan tinjunya pada pelipis Kiba.

Hinata berusaha melerai mereka berdua namun yang ada dia malah terjatuh karena Kiba tak sengaja mendorongnya.

"BRAAAKKHH" Sebuah meja melayang dan jatuh menghantam tembok tepat di samping Naruto dengan keras. "A-aku udah bilang ber-berhenti kan!" nafas Hinata memburu, tenaganya yang cukup besar itu membuat seluruh mata yang terkejut menatapnya dengan pandangan horor.

Bagaimana gadis seperti dia bisa melempar sebuah meja kayu dengan begitu mudahnya bahkan hingga membuat salah satu kaki meja itu patah.

"Nat, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Siapa yang ngerusakin meja?" lanjutnya polos. Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. padahal baru sebentar saja dia meninggalkan kelas, menyusul Kiba Suigetsu dan Shino ke kantin saat dirasanya dirinya sedikit lapar.

"Lho? Kiba kok kamu udah ada disini?"

.

:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*:*:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

.

.

.

.

Ini fanfic ke tiga Boucha. Fanfic pertama yang my own fate Boucha hancurkan. Karena Boucha pikir telah merusak otak para readers dengan tindakan-tindakan mesum yang belum dilegalkan oleh negara muahaahaahaahaahaaaa. Boucha insyaf, rated M busuk cukup Boucha simpan di dalam otak mesum Boucha. Yah Boucha ngga janji juga sih...mungkin ada sedikit adegan yang menjurus ke rated M karena disitulah kejeniusan otak Boucha bekerja... Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha 'Tawa nista merajarela'

.

Oke readers enjoy it. Dan tolong maafkan Boucha atas di hukum matinya fanfic MY OWN FATE. gomenassssaaaiiiii

.

Boucha harap kalian suka ya.. oh iya, cerita ini Boucha mau angkat jadi sebuah novel. Tentunya dengan banyak perombakan. Jadi Boucha minta kritik dan saran yang membangun yah demi kesempurnaan novel Boucha ciiieeeeehh (padahal belom tentu diterbitin)

.

Satu lagi maafkan semua karakter Boucha OOC-in yah hehehehe

.

:* cium cium untuk para readers mau cewek maupun cowok Boucha kasih. Boucha all in kok, bisa jadi cowok bisa jadi cewek apa aja cyiiinnnn tergantung keadaan...

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
